In a variety of applications, secure communication of data is achieved through data encryption. Data encryption and the exchange of encrypted data by a plurality of network entities is usually implemented using key cryptography. In key cryptography, secret keys are distributed to the different network entities. The secret key enables the associated network entity to encrypt data to be sent from that network entity or to decrypt data received by the network entity.